


Esto no es una historia de amor

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared está viendo "brokeback Mountain" y empieza a comerse el coco. ¿Acabarán ellos así? ¿Y si se están equivocando? ¿Deberían hacerlo público? Cuando Jensen llega, decide hablarlo con él. Entonces se dan cuenta que lo que comparten ellos dos no puede compararse a nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esto no es una historia de amor

 

 **Título:** Esto no es una historia de amor

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** RPS, AU

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Rated:** iba a ser PG pero como para eso ya está Disney, al final le he metido un poquito de amor del bueno XD Espero que os guste.

 **Warning:** Esto es un J2 en toda regla. Toda aquella persona que NO crea que el J2 existe, será mejor que no lo lea.

 **Dedicatoria1:** a flexikuki, nuryyyy y almeara. Porque me han ayudado mogollón estas últimas semanas con mi proyecto. Sé que el J2 no es lo que más os gusta, pero me ha salido esto y me apetecía dedicároslo en agradecimiento. ¡¡Os amo!!

 **Dedicatoria2:** para urderkesthai, que está malita, para que se recupere pronto. Gracias por creer conmigo que el J2 es un hecho real. ^^

 **Nota 1:** Misha… no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos en esta historia …

 **Nota 2:** Ni Jeffrey Dean Morgan ni John Winchester mueren en este fanfic XD

 

 

 

 

         Jared estaba tumbado en el sofá haciendo zapping como un loco. Qué mierda. Miles de canales y nada que le gustase. Ni siquiera un maldito partido en la tele. Nada. Suelta un suspiro cuando ha llegado al final de la lista y comienza de nuevo. Se acomoda mejor en el sofá, apoyando una pierna sobre los cojines mientras con la otra aún sobre el suelo le da pequeños golpes a la mesita que hay delante de la tele.

         De pronto una escena le resulta familiar. Conoce esa película, la ha visto varias veces. Mierda… ¿cómo se llamaba la peli esa de dos vaqueros que están en medio de unas montañas cuidando ovejas y que son gays?

         Joder, _BrokeBack Mountain_ , eso es. El tal Ledger ese, qué pena. Jared soltó el mando a un lado y se acomodó de nuevo. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que tenía esa maldita película pero siempre le hacía pensar. De hecho  no la entendía muy bien porque, a ver, ¿por qué diablos Ennis del Mar no hizo algo con su vida? Vivió una mierda de existencia y perdió lo que supuestamente más quería y luego  nada. Nada de nada. Esa sensación de “corre, tengo que hacer algo con mi vida antes de que sea demasiado tarde” comenzó a sentirlo ahí, en alguna parte dentro de él.

         De pronto pensó en Jensen y se angustió porque bueno… Jensen… iba a casarse en pocos meses. Y él también. ¿Qué iban a hacer entonces con lo que tenían? Porque tenían algo, era obvio. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Hacía ya mucho tiempo su madre le había dicho _La mejor manera de ocultar algo es enseñarla para que todo el mundo la vea_  y así lo hizo; tocar, besar y arrimarse a Jensen todo lo que podía. Y Jensen hacía lo mismo, pero ahora no estaba hablando de algo físico, del sexo que compartían o de lo bien que se lo pasaban juntos… No; hablaba de elegir el camino correcto. ¿Por qué no lo admitían de una puta vez y tenían los cojones suficiente para decir “Sí, somos gays. ¿Qué pasa?” Se iban a casar, terminarían de rodar Supernatural, tendrían hijos y más perros. Posiblemente una casa grande con una valla blanca y un jardinero. ¿Eso era lo que quería?

         Intentó cambiar de canal pero el maldito mando no apareció entre los cojines. Jodida suerte… No tendría que haber dejado puesta esta película porque siempre le pasaba igual. Mierda.

 

         El teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar contra su cadera. Alargó la mano para cogerlo y no se molestó en mirar el número porque  ya sabía quién era.

         - Dime.

         Jensen parpadeó al otro lado del teléfono. Miró distraído al cielo mientras fruncía las cejas.

         - ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó. Conocía a Jared y ese tono algo más serio de lo normal no era como solía saludarle.

         - Sí, ¿por?

         El sonido de la película subió e invadió la línea telefónica.

         - ¿Qué ves?

         Jared se levantó de un salto, desesperado por buscar el mando y apretar el mute. Jensen sabía lo que le pasaba con esa película.

         - Nada. Hago zapping –mintió mientras apretaba frenético el botón correcto, que se accionó y  desaccionó varias veces hasta que por fin se quedó como Jared quería.- ¿Alguna novedad por ahí?

         - No, de hecho ya casi hemos acabado –Jensen se dio la vuelta y dejó la enorme cristalera del plató a sus espaldas. Tenía una entrevista con una cadena de televisión Canadiense y no había podido aplazar más la cita.- ¿Seguro que  no te ocurre nada? Te noto serio.

         Jared chasqueó la lengua. Eso de que le conociera tan bien no molaba. Aún así decidió mentirle porque en realidad no le pasaba nada; que tenía la jodida costumbre de pensar más de la cuenta.

         - Que sí, pesado –sonrió para quitarle hierro al asunto.- Tan solo estoy un poco… pensativo. Vuelve a plató y enséñales tu mejor sonrisa.

         Jensen entreabrió los labios pero no dijo nada.

         - Está bien. Luego hablamos –dijo a modo de despedida antes de colgar el aparato.

         Jared también colgó y se volvió a acomodar de nuevo en el sofá. No le dio tiempo a darle volumen a la tele cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Contestó en el acto.

         - ¿Ya has terminado de grabar?

         - Estas viendo esa película, ¿verdad? –Jensen ignoró la pregunta de Jared y siguió formulando las suyas propias.- Esa peli gay que te gusta tanto de dos tíos correteando por el prado…

         - Son dos vaqueros y no es un prado; son montañas –lo corrigió sonriendo.

         - Me da igual –se relamió los labios porque por fin había empezado a entender.- Sabes a lo que me refiero; estás viendo esa moñez de película que te cambia el humor y te hace filosofar durante días.

         Jared esbozó una media sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Los hoyuelos parecían no querer aparecer ese día.

         - No la estaba viendo –mintió intentando librarse del sermón de Jensen.

         - Jared… -el tono de Jensen daba a entender que lo conocía mucho mejor que eso y que quizás podía engañar a otro, pero a él no,- que  nos conocemos.

         - Oye, cuando vuelvas hablamos, ¿no? Cuanto más tardes en grabarlo todo, más tarde vas a llegar a casa.

         Eso pareció convencer al rubio, que articuló un “está bien, luego nos vemos en casa” y colgó.

         Jared soltó el teléfono sobre la mesita. _En casa_. Era curioso cómo ambos llamaban “hogar” a esa casa compartida que tenían mientras estaban con la serie en Canadá.

 

         El teléfono no volvió a sonar y Jared pudo terminar de ver la película en paz, sin interrupciones ni preguntas con doble sentido y como se temía, el final le agrió más el humor. De verdad, ¿ese final era necesario? ¿Cuál era la moraleja de todo eso; aprovecha lo que tienes antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

         Unas llaves sonaron en la puerta y ésta se abrió a trompicones mostrando a un Jensen cargado con una bolsa de deportes en una mano  y un porrón de papeles en la otra. Lo soltó todo sobre la alfombra de la entrada y acarició las cabezas de los perros de Jared que habían corrido hacia él para saludarle. Una vez los hubo mimado un poco, los chuchos trotaron de vuelta al fondo de la casa de donde habían aparecido. Luego caminó hacia el salón, donde Jared aún estaba tumbado sobre el sofá, haciendo zapping de nuevo.

         Jensen llegó donde él y se sentó a su  lado. Sin previo aviso se tumbó encima y lo besó lenta y pausadamente. Cuando el roce de labios terminó, Jared ladeó la cabeza para mirarle.

         - ¿Y esto? –preguntó asombrado por la reacción de Jensen.

         - Porque sé que te estás comiendo el coco –respondió.- Odio que veas esa película y te pongas a pensar.

         - Ya veo que me quieres por mi cuerpo y no por mi intelecto –Jared se rió mientras veía a Jensen reírse también.

         Como si hubiera estado dentro de su cerebro todo ese rato, Jensen lo miró seriamente mientras intentaba que Jared le prestara atención.

         - Sé lo que estás pensando Jay, y es así. Es algo que tenemos que hacer y punto.

         - Pues lo siento, no lo entiendo Jensen –la voz de Jared cambió haciéndose más profunda.- No entiendo por qué no podemos decirle a todo el mundo que somos gays, bisexuales o lo que quiera que seamos y que tenemos una relación.

         - No podemos, Jared –Jensen se incorporó sobre él y se sentó a su lado.- Si fuéramos dos tíos normales de la calle que no nos conocieran ni en nuestro barrio, la cosa sería más fácil, pero no lo somos. Yo _NO_ quiero decir que soy gay cuando mi carrera está empezando y joderla, Jared. Porque ya les ha pasado a otros actores que han dicho que son gays y ahora sólo hacen papeles de maricas.

         - No todos, Jensen.

         - Pero los hay, y no quiero que eso nos pase a nosotros Jay, porque bastante jodido está ya este mundo como para que encima nosotros lo compliquemos más –luego se quedó callado unos instantes.- No quiero joderte la carrera.

         Jared lo miró a los ojos, comprendiendo sin comprender lo que Jensen quería decir. Y tenía razón, maldita sea. La sociedad podía decir que era abierta, permisiva y moderna, pero algunas cosas aún no habían empezado a cambiar.

         - Voy a hacer un trato contigo, Padalecki –Jensen se sacó el móvil y la cartera del bolsillo y los dejó encima de la mesa.- Te prometo que no nos va a pasar como a ese tío de la peli.

         Jared lo miró sin decir nada. Jensen siguió hablando.

         - Dentro de unos años, cuando nuestras carreras se consoliden y nos hayamos hecho unos actores dignos de respeto y admiración –sonrió por sus propias palabras,- porque sé que  lo conseguiremos, Jared, te prometo que diremos lo nuestro. Yo lo diré, al menos.

         Jared sonrió con él.

         - ¿Y si dentro de unos años ya no estamos juntos?

         Jensen levantó una ceja.

         - Joder, ¿ya estás pensando en sustituirme? –Jensen hizo un gesto derrotado con la cabeza.- Vaya, gracias.

         Jared le dio un empujón.

         - Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

         Jensen dejó escapar el aire que le quedaba en la boca, luego se volvió hacia Jared y se quedó mirándole. Sabía lo que Jared quería; una relación abierta, sin necesidad de ocultarse, de buscar pretextos. Jensen aún no podía darle eso, pero  lo  haría.

         - Te lo prometo Jay, confía en mí.

         Jared asintió con la cabeza,  con el semblante también serio y mirándole a los ojos.

         Jensen desvió la mirada y la expresión se le iluminó de pronto. Se levantó del sofá y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Jared, que lo  miraba expectante. Cuando estuvo bien situado entre sus piernas, se reclinó hacia delante, dejándose de caer sobre el cuerpo del otro.

         - ¿Qué te parece si mientras esperamos a que ese momento llegue, aprovechamos el tiempo? –levantó la cabeza para mirarle con ojos brillantes.

         - Me parece buena idea –Jared no pudo articular ni una sola palabra más. La sola visión de Jensen levantándole la camiseta y besándole el estómago fue suficiente para dejarle sin habla. Y sin respiración.

 

         Jensen le había levantando la camiseta con ambas manos hasta la mitad del pecho y había comenzado a besarle desde ahí. La piel del Padalecki se erizaba a cada contacto de esos besos y los músculos se le contraían. Era inquietante que le pasara eso con un par de besos de Jensen. ¿Qué sería de él cuando Jensen diera un próximo paso?

         Jared n o tuvo que esperar tanto para eso porque Jensen iba lanzado. Cuando llegó a la altura del ombligo, lo lamió y lo rodeó con la lengua, trazando besos húmedos alrededor de él. Luego fue dejando un reguero de caricias cada vez más húmedas y provocadoras.  Lo siguiente que Jared supo fue que Jensen le había abierto el pantalón y le lamía por encima de la ropa interior. Durante un segundo Jensen se quedó mirándole la evidente erección aún aprisionada por la tela y no  hizo nada  más. Luego levantó la cabeza hacia Jared.

         - ¿Estos son los calzoncillos que me regaló Danneel por navidad?

         Jared se sonrojó un poco.

         - Esta tarde cuando me duché no tenía ropa interior limpia y vi los tuyos tan bien doblados encima de la cama y como había varios… -intentó excusarse.- Lo siento, sé que son un regalo…

         Jensen sonrió escuchando el tono angustiado de Jared.

         - No pasa nada. Esta es otra forma de probar la ropa interior, ¿no crees? –y para demostrárselo, volvió a lamerle la erección por encima de la ropa.- Y, si no me gustase que los llevaras puestos, siempre podrías quitártelos, ¿no?

         Jensen tiró de ellos hacia abajo. Instó a que Jared levantara un poco el trasero para bajarle ambas prendas. Jared quedó libre de su confinamiento, aunque por poco tiempo porque la boca de Jensen lo atrapó por completo y lo lamió cuan largo era.

 

         Durante varios minutos el único sonido del salón fueron los jadeos de Jared y el sonido que hacía la lengua de Jensen sobre su glande; lo rodeaba, lo acariciaba, lo succionaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó más profundamente. Joder. Alargó una mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de Jensen. Éste levantó la mirada para mirarle a la cara, luego se lo volvió a meter en la boca, pero esta vez sólo la puntita. El resto de la polla comenzó a masturbarla con la mano.

         Los dedos de Jensen se movían veloces y ágiles y con la lengua seguía el mismo ritmo, dándole lengüetadas largas y calientes.

         Jared respiró hondo.

         - Jen –jadeó sin aliento.- Jen tío para porque voy a correrme y ni siquiera te he tocado.

         Jensen se incorporó un poco pero no se alejó de él.

         - No me hace falta –aseguró.- Levántate.

         Jared obedeció y se puso de pie, tal y como  Jensen le había pedido. Ahora de rodillas, Jensen se lo volvió a meter en la boca mientras que  con cada mano le acariciaba el trasero. Sin previo aviso Jensen se  llevó un dedo a la boca y lo chupó durante unos segundos, hasta dejarlo bien húmedo. Luego le volvió a acariciar el trasero pero ésta vez y con ayuda de la otra mano, le separó levemente las nalgas, para comenzar a masajearle con el dedo lubricado la parte perineal. Jared separó levemente las piernas para que el otro tuviera mejor acceso.

         Durante varios minutos Jensen jugueteó por la zona, acariciando y lubricando la entrada, hasta que finalmente pareció decidirse y le introdujo un poquitín el dedo. El cuerpo de Jared reaccionó, vibrando sin poderlo evitar. Eso animó a Jensen que se decidió a introducirse un poco más, lentamente, luego sacó el dedo para volver a penetrarlo otra vez. Así lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que se decidió a meterle otro dedo. Jared se agarró a sus hombros porque el salón comenzó a virar sin rumbo.

         - Date la vuelta.

         Jared abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Jensen. Éste le había bajado los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta los tobillos y ahora le instaba a desprenderse de ellos urgentemente. Padalecki levantó una pierna y luego otra y Jensen le quitó los pantalones, los calzoncillos y los calcetines ya de paso. Jared se quitó la sudadera cuya cremallera ya estaba abierta y tiró la camiseta a un lado de la habitación. En menos de tres segundos estuvo desnudo completamente.

         - Date la vuelta –volvió a ordenar Jensen.

         Jared obedeció y se dio la vuelta. Oyó cómo Jensen se levantaba y su aliento caliente le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. En menos de tres segundos, Jensen también se había desprendido de toda su ropa y había arrimado su cuerpo al de Jared lo suficiente como saber que tenía una erección de mil demonios.

         - Échate hacia delante y quédate de rodillas sobre el sofá –le murmuró al oído.

         Jared volvió a obedecer sin rechistar. Le excitaba demasiado cuando Jensen tomaba así control y por nada del mundo iba a abrir la boca para estropearlo.

         Con un movimiento algo vago y decadente, Jared se arrodilló sobre el sofá y alargó las manos para apoyarse sobre el respaldo.

         - Ahora separa las piernas.

         Jared volvió a obedecer cumpliendo la orden al instante. Jensen esperó a que su compañero se hubiera movido y se colocó de rodillas detrás de él entre sus piernas. Sin atinar por el simple gusto de torturar a Padalecki, Jensen restregó su polla contra el culo del grandullón, que se echó para atrás ansioso por notarle infinitamente más cerca. Y más profundo también.

         Jensen pensó que torturarle de esa manera era un martirio demasiado exquisito como para dejarlo pasar; poniendo ambas manos sobre las caderas de Jared, lo sostuvo así para que no se fuera hacia adelante y así poder restregarse mejor. La polla erecta y jodidamente dura de Jensen fue como una vara al rojo vivo contra la sensible de piel del alto, que jadeó, borracho por ese sentimiento. Jensen repitió el mismo movimiento circular con las caderas, acariciando con el glande la zona perineal pero sin siquiera acercarse a penetrarlo. A Jared le chirriaron los dientes por la frustración.

         - _Jen, o me la metes o no me va a quedar más remedio que matarte_ -luego se lamió los labios resecos por haber estado respirando entre ellos.- Y Kripke me matará al día siguiente por cargarme a su actor principal.

         Parecía que Jared iba a seguir hablando, posiblemente algo y eternamente largo y sin sentido, como era habitual en él. Jensen lo conocía y por eso echó las manos ligeramente hacia atrás, lo justo para separarle ligeramente las nalgas y adentrarse en él de un solo empujón.

         Jared se quedó con la palabra en la boca y la respiración vibrando en el aire. Jensen contuvo el aliento y lo oyó respirar trabajosamente. Se hubiera puesto más duro si eso hubiera sido materialmente posible, pero no; no podía existir nada más duro en todo el puto mundo que su polla dentro del culo del Padalecki.

         - ¿Te follo o quieres seguir hablando?

         Jared sonrió levemente, mostrando esos descarados hoyuelos que al fin aparecieron. Jensen no necesitó más permiso que ese para empezar a moverse de una forma desenfrenada dentro de su compañero, que se ajustaba a él y  le seguía el ritmo como si lo hubieran hecho miles de veces. Bueno, miles igual no, pero algunos cientos de veces sí.

         Jensen abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado y miró la amplia espalda de Jared. Esa piel morena estaba perlada de sudor. Jensen echó la cabeza  hacia delante y lamió la espalda de Jared, todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió sin salirse de él.  Jared sintió esa lengua caliente y húmeda subir por su espalda hasta su cuello, donde Jensen paró para morderle allí donde el pulso de Jared se hacía más latente.

         - Jensen… tío… voy a correrme.

         - Córrete Jay –Jensen murmuró caliente y salvaje esas palabras al oído,- pero apriétame con tu culito. Exprímeme, Jay.

         - _Oh, Dios…_

         Jared se corrió con un golpe seco y potente mientras sentía cómo Jensen se corría con él arremetiendo contra su cuerpo una y otra vez, sin darle tregua ni respiro, sin concederle un segundo de paz. En realidad no hubo un instante de tranquilidad hasta que todo hubo acabado y ambos cayeron laxos y agotados sobre el sofá, respiración jadeante y músculos latiendo frenéticos por el esfuerzo realizado.

 

         Media hora más tarde seguían tumbados sobre el sofá, casi de cualquier manera y a medio vestir.

         - A ver si me he enterado bien –Jared metía la mano dentro de un cuenco enorme de patatas fritas. Alguna que otra vez se había “equivocado” y había deslizado la mano por fuera, sospechosamente sobre el muslo de Jensen,- ¿me estás diciendo que no me dejas ver películas con finales dudosos?

         - Bueno, esas no han sido mis palabras exactas, pero sí –Jensen le dio un trago a su cerveza y lo miró.- Nada de películas con finales tristes para ti, al menos hasta que dejes de comportarte como una maldita mujer y dejes de pensar más de la cuenta.

         Jared hizo un mohín.

         - ¡Tío! Titanic es una de mis películas favoritas –se rió de sus propias palabras.

         Jensen volvió la cara lentamente hacia él sin pestañear.

         - Menudo final más estúpido –Jensen dejó las patatas a un lado y se quedó con la cerveza.- En esa madera entraban los dos perfectamente. Una egoísta es lo que era esa pava. Se mereció quedarse sola el resto de su vida.

         Jared rió divertido y aprovechó que Jensen ya no quería más patatas para terminárselas él.

         - ¿Y Ghost? Patrick no muere al final, sino al principio. El final está bien.

         - Tampoco.

         Jared siguió pensando.

         - ¿Y cumbres borrascosas?

         - ¡Oh vamos por favor, tú nos has visto esa película en tu vida!

         - ¡En el instituto me leí el libro! –Jared no podía parar de tomárselo a broma.  Dejó de reír cuando vio la cara seria de Jensen.- Vale, vale, está bien; sólo veré películas que me recuerden a ti.

         Jensen arqueó una ceja, ese gesto tan característico en él.

         - ¿Y puedo saber qué películas te recuerda a mi exactamente?

         - Pues…. –Jared dudó unos segundos.- No sé, las normales supongo: “Pretty woman”, “Armas de mujer”, “Instinto básico”… “Una rubia muy legal”

         Jensen se levantó lentamente del sofá. Jared supo el momento exacto en que su vida corría peligro.

         - ¿Pretty Woman? –preguntó sin creerse las opciones que había tenido como respuesta.- ¿Una rubia muy legal?

         Jared comenzó a andar hacia el pasillo de espaldas, sin quitarle ojo a Jensen que avanzaba hacia él, lentamente, como un depredador acechando a su presa.

         - Jensen…

         - Jared…

         - Recuerda que me quieres y  que adoras mi culito –y salió corriendo hacia el fondo del pasillo.

         Jensen lo vio correr y sonrió haciendo una mueca saliente con los labios, todo eso sin moverse del sitio. Puso su mejor cara de psicópata y fue tras él.

         - Da igual dónde te escondas Jay, -le gritó comenzando a andar mientras se desabrochaba y sacaba el cinturón del pantalón,- ese pasillo no tiene escapatoria.

 

~FIN~


End file.
